The Green Man Celebration
by sadlady
Summary: A weeked away from the city reaches parts usually hidden


The Green Man Celebration

I don't own these characters. Thanks to all who dreamt them up. I take them out of the toy box now and again to play with. Hope you enjoy this story

.Bodie shouldered his way through the crowded pub, looking for his partner. It was a warm May Day holiday, and the little pub was packed with bank holiday revellers. Bodie finally caught sight of Ray, sitting in a corner nursing a large glass of wine. Bodie's pint sat on the table warming slightly in the crush of the place.

He plonked himself down next to his partner and sighed heavily. 'Why drag me all the way out here for a beer. There's a lovely little place down at Greenwich. It's on the river and full of lovely, friendly women, just waiting to look after two tired out secret agents', he added sarcastically.

Doyle put his arm round Bodie's broad shoulders. 'You'll enjoy the change mate. Get you out of the city for a while. Anyway,' he said looking around, 'Rochester's quite a nice place - there's a castle and a river. It's quieter than London, and the beer's cheaper too. A change is as good as a rest!'

Bodie raised his famously mobile brows. 'Ray, in case you hadn't noticed, this place is full of people, and some of them are strange looking people'

Doyle smiled at his friend's discomfort. 'It's the Sweeps Festival sunshine,' he replied. 'Celebration of May Day, the Green Man. '

Bodie looked askance. He obviously had no idea of what Doyle was going on about. Apart from the usual collection of tourists, sightseers and local people, Bodie could see a motley collection of people, some with menacingly blacked up faces and dark glasses, all wearing black clothes that looked ripped and shredded. Over in another corner were a group of men in bib and braces outfits, with coloured ribbons stitched to them. By the door were some men and women in green and yellow clothing, the women with flowers woven in their hair. Another group were tuning guitars and fiddles. Everywhere people were dressed in brightly coloured clothes, accessorised with ribbons, flowers and bells. Bodie was suddenly very conscious of being wrongly dressed. He just wasn't sure if he was over or under dressed for the day.

His reverie was interrupted by the approach of two young women, dressed in tight fitting black bodices and long black skirts. Both women were dark haired with very blue eyes and pale skin. They looked like sisters. Bodie noticed that their clothing was adorned with tiny silver stars. They had finished off their ensembles with entirely out of place black Doc Marten boots. One of the women gave a cry of delight when she saw Doyle.

'Ray, you DID come. I'm so happy. You'll love it. And this must be Bodie,' she said, looking across the table at him. 'Hi, I'm Mia and this is my sister, Cora.' Mia planted a kiss very firmly on Doyle's cheek and sat herself on his lap. Cora looked at her sister and laughed. 'Well, that's your day made complete,' she said, with a slight lilt. 'Welcome to the Sweeps Festival Mr Bodie. I guess you'll be watching then?'

Bodie looked up at her, and gave her his most winsome smile. 'Actually, you have me at a loss,' he answered. 'I thought I was just meeting Ray for a drink. I'd no idea he'd laid on entertainment as well!'

Cora chuckled at him. 'You do appear to be a bit out of your depth', she agreed. She turned to Doyle. 'Did you not tell him about today Raymond? Naughty! Does he know anything?'

Doyle grinned. 'Not a thing. I'm not even sure what I've let myself in for,' he kissed Mia tenderly, 'but your sister can be very persuasive when she wants to be!'

Mia looked at him gently, her voice betraying her concern for her lover. 'You've been so wired lately; wound tighter than a spring! You thrash about in your sleep and wake as tired as when you went to bed. So you need a break.' Mia gave his leg a squeeze. Turning to Bodie and her sister, she spoke. 'I think it's time I took Ray with me sis, you stay with Bodie. You know where we'll be. Helena will sort Ray out. See you later. Blessing Be!'

She grabbed Doyle's arm and pulled him to his feet. Together they pushed their way through the throng, Mia calling out to several people as they went.

Cora watched her sister go, well aware that the Ray Doyle who left wouldn't be quite the same man on his return. She sat down in Doyle's vacated seat, and looked at Bodie. He seemed a little lost and unsure of the unfolding events. However, always the gentleman, he went to the crowded bar and bought her back a large glass of wine and another beer for himself. He sat down and looked at his companion. She was strikingly beautiful, with long black hair and eyes so blue, rimmed with sooty black lashes. Her skin was flawless and so very pale. 'You have a touch of the Irish about you,' he observed. 'Your colouring,' he explained, as Cora smiled at him.

'And you too, from the look of things,' she replied. 'We come from Cork, but Mia's been over in London for a while. Her accent is fading a little. Where do you come from?'

Bodie replied 'Liverpool. My dad was a Dublin man, he brought mum over after they were married. Needed to find work, with a little Bodie on the way.' He smiled at her.

'Why Bodie? Don't you have any other name?' Cora asked.

Bodie shrugged his shoulders. 'William Andrew Philip – all the royal names. But Bodie is just easier I s'pose. It's all I've answered to for a long time.'

Cora sensed that any further questions along this line would be very politely stonewalled. However, Bodie just gave her a wide smile and continued. 'What have you two got in store for Doyle then?'

Cora let out a low chuckle. 'Ray is going to experience some hands on therapy. He'll be a new man afterwards. Wait and see.'

Bodie's face creased into a smirk. 'Oh I see. Doyle's in for some horizontal exercise is he? Well, that's one way to relax I guess . . '

His words trailed off as he saw the expression on Cora's face.

She blushed and Bodie had the uneasy felling that he had committed a major faux pas.

For her part Cora was surprised that he seemed to have no idea at all what was happening. She felt sure he would have known something of the day and its meaning, as well as who would want to attend the events.. Why else would he have come?

Thinking it best to ignore Bodie's obvious discomfiture at his apparent gaffe, she went on.

'They've become quite close recently and Mia was concerned for Ray's well being,' she said. 'Also she thought Ray might enjoy today's events. He seems very interested in our knowledge, and was very open to an alternative view.'

Bodie still looked nonplussed. Cora was apprehensive. She could usually intuit a like minded soul, and she felt sure this man knew more than he let on. She sensed in him a history. However, for whatever reasons, Bodie had conveniently suppressed that area of his past. She knew she faced an awkward conversation with him if he was to understand and get any enjoyment out of the day. 'Even then', she thought to herself, 'he might not welcome the awakening it could bring.'

Taking a deep breath, she swept her arm around the crowded pub and began.

'Many people here come to Rochester to take part in this festival. It is a yearly event, celebrated by many different groups, many of whom follow a Pagan path. This time of year is known as Beltane, which most people know as May Bank Holiday. To us, it is a celebration of light and life, a chance to honour the fertility of the gods. Sometimes we include a Green Man. He starts the celebrations as a dormant and inactive god. The old Horned God of winter. Some say he 'dies' when he touches the May Queen, only to have her handmaiden tear off his garments, when he is reborn as a young and virile Green Man, heralding the start of the new summer. We celebrate with dance, music and merrymaking.'

Bodie felt his mouth twitch. Unable to prevent it, a huge smile broke over his features. 'Pagans! You and Mia are pagans?' He laughed out loud.

Cora looked at him, her blue eyes flashing. She was trying to explain something dear to her heart, yet Bodie found it laughable.

'Mr Bodie, Please don't make fun of me. You should know that we live our life by three principles, one of which is "do what you will as long as it harms no-one" It is not a joke to us. . '

Bodie held up his hands. 'No, you have it all wrong,' he interrupted. 'I'm not laughing at you at all. You've just reminded me of something that happened a long time ago. I'd practically forgotten! Something from years ago when I was a kid! My dad's sisters, my aunts, they were pagans! Josie and Marie! They were both Wiccans. I can remember, as a little'un watching them and taking part in some of the celebrations. I used to love it.'

He stopped, as the half remembered memories were dashed aside. Things had changed so much when his dad remarried after his mum's passing. His dad had got too fond of the bottle, and his stepmother had made his life so miserable; he had left home at sixteen, and lost touch with Josie and Marie. Both of them had moved abroad and he had no idea where they were. With them out of his life, his knowledge of the Paths and the feeling of belonging to something mystical and different had gone. The rough and desperate life he had lived in Africa all but killed off those memories, and once back in England, firstly with the army and then CI5, he finally forgotten his introduction to the pagan path, and the knowledge remained buried within him.

Feeling inexplicably angry, Bodie's brows furrowed and his blue eyes darkened. Suddenly he felt so cheated, so resentful.

He glanced at the woman beside him. She appeared embarrassed by his silence, as if she realised she had touched upon something Bodie would rather leave dormant.

He smiled ruefully at her. 'Sorry. Sometimes your past just rears its head and smacks you in the face,' he said. 'Hardly anyone knows about my family, only Ray and he wouldn't press me too hard about it. Especially if he knew about this' he said.

'I'm not a complete novice to your ways,' he began awkwardly. 'I just haven't had much call to think about them for so long. It doesn't sit well with my job,' he finished lamely.

She covered his large hand with hers, Silver rings adorned all her fingers, and her long elegant fingers intertwined with his.

'I apologise Mr Bodie, for being so quick to judge you. You are very different from the usual revellers who celebrate Beltane. With Ray, it was obvious to Mia and me that he was in need of a complete release from his normal routine. He told Mia he has quite a stressful job, and that recently he's been working very hard. Mia thought this might recharge his batteries . . .renew him. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be and can only see a benefit for Ray from this weekend. Perhaps you too will gain something from the atmosphere here'.

Bodie thought back to the last couple assignments they'd had. They had been tough. A bodyguard job for an African Colonel. Fairly routine until Ray had been captured and worked over by a particularly vicious thug. A couple of weeks off while his wrists healed, and then straight back into another scenario, where this time they'd lost Tommy Mackay. 'Yes,' thought Bodie, 'we have been working hard!'

Cora sensed that Bodie was lost in his own thoughts. She touched his arm lightly.

Bodie looked at her. 'Doyle and I are in the same line of business,' he explained, 'and it has been . . . difficult, recently. It's been a while since we've been able to step away from work. Mind you, he added, 'I'm not really dressed for the occasion!'

Cora laughed gently at his discomfiture. 'Clothing doesn't really matter now does it? She asked. She raised her hand to his broad chest, and laid her palm against his heart. 'It's what inside that counts.'

Bodie felt as though an electric charge had shot through him. Cora's touch, so light yet so powerful, made his skin tingle.

He was saved from any further introspection as the pub emptied noisily around them. Cora looked at her watch.

'Mr Bodie, shall we join the others. It's three o'clock, and the Green Man procession is due to start.' I know where we will be able to watch comfortably, rather than get squashed in the crowds.'

Bodie and Cora reached the street. It was heaving with bodies, everyone vying for a place at the kerbside. Bodie was surprised at how good natured everyone was. There was no ill temper as people jostled for a better view. Laughing and joking, the crowds began to line the processional route. Youngsters sat on the kerb while smaller children were hoisted onto convenient shoulders. The elderly and those families with push chairs were routinely given a spot at the front of the crowd.

Cora led him to an Italian restaurant on the corner opposite the pub. She nodded a greeting to a smiling woman at the desk, 'She's family,' Cora explained. 'We own this restaurant and the apartments.' She took his hand and together they went through the seating area into a side reception room. Cora grabbed a key from a small desk, and motioned for Bodie to follow her up some stairs. She unlocked a door which led to a large suite. She opened some double doors onto a small balcony overlooking the street. There were chairs and a table and an impossibly large potted plant, screening the balcony from its neighbours. There was a small awning shielding the sun from them. They sat down to watch the parade. Cora disappeared for a few minutes, and returned with a bottle of wine, and a tray laden with cheeses, relish, golden butter and warm rolls scented with rosemary. She also lit candles and placed an oil burner filled with a warm spicy fragrance, on the table.

Together they sat on the balcony and watched the parade of dancers, mummers, musicians wend their way along the High Street. The procession moved almost lazily along the route, stopping every now and then while a dance troupe performed in front of the crowd, or some musicians began a lively piece. Bodie felt himself relax and begin to enjoy the atmosphere. Whether it was the wine, the warm afternoon, or just being away from London, he began to unwind. Memories of his aunts and their loving involvement of him danced through his mind. He decided it was the music. Several of the tunes being played that day sounded familiar and with effort he pulled them up from the recess of his mind.

While he had not realised the full extent of his aunts' beliefs, he had enjoyed their rituals and celebrations. They in turn, had shown the little six year old boy how much fun life could be, when they took him along to the festivals and celebrations of the pagan year.

As the afternoon drew to a close, the mood of crowd changed. They grew quieter, and became more reverential. Bodie could hear drums, calling out a solemn beat. He drained his glass and stood up, staring up the road. In the distance, he could see the Green Man figure being led along the road. Standing nearly eight feet high, and covered from head to toe in branches and leaves, it was a sight to behold. Vines trailing, flowers woven through the branches, slowly twirling around, weaving from side to side the Green Man made his way down the road. Some people reached out to touch the effigy as it moved along the street. Others stared wordlessly. All were entranced by the figure. Despite its strange appearance, younger children shrieked with laughter as it swished past, trailing leaves in its wake.

Bodie stared, his blue eyes narrowing as the effigy passed underneath the balcony. The Green Man stopped abruptly, and slowly the whole figure angled itself as if looking directly at him. For the first time in many years, Bodie felt the sense of wonderment that had enfolded him whenever the aunts had included him in their celebrations. It was just a fleeting moment for Bodie, but it seemed to wash away the tiredness and stresses of the past few weeks. He felt strangely refreshed and energised.

Cora stood by this tall, strong man, and watched the changing expressions on his face. She knew that the Green Man had worked his magic on Bodie, whether or not he realised it.

The stragglers at the end of the procession were passing, and the crowds began to disperse. Many wandered back to the grounds of Rochester Castle, where the evening entertainment was due to start. In the distance Bodie could still hear music and laughter, and the air began to carry the mouth-watering scent of a hog roast towards him.

He called to Cora. 'Do you know where Doyle and your sister are? Did they actually get to see any of the procession?'

She smiled at him. 'Oh yes', she said. 'They watched it. Ray wanted to see it.'

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Bodie and Cora wandered through the throngs of people, stopping now and again to chat to people she knew. They had drinks and picked up food from street vendors. Dusk gave way to night, and Bodie walked Cora back to the restaurant. The crowds had thinned out to a mere trickle of humanity.

'Thank you for one of the most interesting days I've had in while,' he said. 'I've really enjoyed myself. Ray was right, it was much better getting out of London and seeing how the other half live!' His lips wrinkled into a small smile. He had the grace to look awkward. 'Sorry, I didn't mean . . .'

Cora put her finger on his lips. 'SShh. I know what you meant', she said. Bodie kissed her lightly on the lips. 'You are a very beautiful woman. Perhaps we could meet again? Maybe when I get back to London?'

Cora said nothing. She took Bodie's hand and led him into her room. Slowly she closed the door, and switched out the light.

Bodie awoke early the following morning. To anyone watching him, his smile would have left no doubt as to what had happened between Cora and himself. They both knew it would be 'a friendship with occasional love' as Cora so aptly described it. She was returning to Cork later that day, and Bodie was due back at work, the day after. Neither knew when their paths would cross again.

The events of the day before, and the feelings which he experienced when the Green Man had looked at him, had had a profound effect on Bodie. For the first time in many years, he felt contented and at peace with himself. It was as if the magic and mysticism of the pagan celebration had revitalised him. Bodie was not a man given to flights of fancy, but he felt different, re-energised, and he decided, he liked it.

Bodie looked down at the sleeping woman next to him. She really was beautiful. Her dark hair fanned out across the pillow, and her creamy skin, as pale as Bodie's own, showing above the duvet. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and padded across to the little kitchen area. He filled the kettle and began to make some tea. He checked the small fridge for milk, but only found an empty carton. He knew there was some in the restaurant kitchen, so opening the door he slipped out of the room and along the hall.

Reaching the kitchen he found the milk and returned to the room. On his way back, he noticed the door to the room next door was open. Cautiously Bodie sneaked a look in, to find Mia also making morning tea. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling and her face shining with good health.

'Bodie!' she exclaimed, 'I wondered when I'd see you again. Come in! Ray Doyle, get your head from under the covers right now.'

Bodie looked past her to the bed. Slowly a curly head surfaced from the depths of the covers. A pair of very green eyes slowly opened, and Doyle looked sleepily at his partner. He sat up, the sheet falling away to display an expanse of broad chest, lightly covered with dark hair.

'Mornin',' he said. 'Where did you get too yesterday? Thought I'd lost you, and I need a lift back to London', he added cheekily. He noticed that Bodie seemed quieter than usual, and as yet hadn't made one of his famous off colour comments about Doyle's state of disarray.

'Oh, um, I watched the procession with Cora from here, and then we went for a wander round, grabbed some food, and um, er I came back here', he finished quietly.

'He stayed with me', said a musical voice from the next room. Cora appeared at the doorway and pushed Bodie gently into Mia's room. 'Have you got that tea ready yet sis? We need to get a move on.'

The four of them sat around chatting about the previous day's festivities. After a while Cora clapped her hands together. 'Mia and I will fix breakfast and you two can pretty yourselves up,' she ordered. 'Half an hour and we'll be in the restaurant. See you there.'

Both women exited the room, leaving the two partners finishing their tea, and in Bodie's case a packet of biscuits. Doyle linked his arms round his knees, and stared at his partner.

'Chuck us over a biccie,' he said. He gave Bodie a searching look. 'You look . . . different, mate,' he said. 'She's obviously had an effect on you. Bet you learnt a lot too.'

Bodie looked up sharply, expecting to see a lascivious grin on Doyle's face. Instead Doyle was watching his partner closely.

'Yea, you did,' he said answering his own comment. 'Done you some good then. 'Aven't seen you looking this relaxed in ages.'

'What happened to you then,' asked Bodie at last? 'You just disappeared. Not that I was worried,' he added hastily, 'jus' wondering!'

Doyle lay back on the pillows. 'I'm not really sure,' he confessed. 'After we left you Mia took me to see her aunt, Helena. She runs this place. She's a healer as well. Mia told her I'd been at bit overworked . . '

At this Bodie looked at Doyle and gave a short hard laugh. 'We all 'ave sunshine. It's not been a good couple of weeks has it?'

Doyle nodded in agreement. 'Well, I couldn't tell her what we do could I? Anyway, she suggested a couple of things that Mia could try to help me . . . '

At this comment Bodie's eyes twinkled and his mouth twitched. He was about to pass comment when he noticed Doyle's expression and thought better of it.

'I know what went through your 'ead mate,' he said, 'and you're wrong. We went into a room, and her aunt got me sat down all comfy and warm, and then just put her hands either side of my head. Didn't touch me at all! I thought she was mad, but after a while I felt tingly all over, an' I swear I heard bells!.' Doyle stopped and realised what he had said and how odd it sounded.

However, Bodie just nodded at him. 'Carry on then sunshine. What happened next?'

'Well she just kept her hands there for ages, and I started to feel warm and sleepy. The bells were on a bracelet she wore, an' I swear it was vibrating! Next thing I remember was waking up and Mia calling me to watch the procession. Her aunt had gone back to the restaurant. I just felt so much better. Later on Mia insisted on using the oil her aunt had given her, for my massage. Certainly wasn't something I'd planned, an' I smelt sorta floral afterwards! Apparently it helped to correct my stress level and rebalance me!

The odd thing is mate,' Doyle continued slightly apprehensively, 'I _do_ feel different today. Better than I've felt for ages. Loads of energy, and the feeling that what we do does matter. Sure, we do things that other people don't want to hear about, but in the end we sort out some of life's dirtier problems which make it safe for others. And now I don't feel that the dirt has rubbed off on me!'

Before Bodie could answer, there was a call from downstairs. Both men realised they had been longer than the girls' allowed half hour. Doyle got off the bed and padded into the bathroom where Bodie heard the shower starting up. He quickly went next door and copied his partner. Soon both men, freshly showered, shaved and dressed hurried down stairs for breakfast.

The goodbyes for both the sisters and the partners were touched with regret. Mia was going away on business for a while so would not see Doyle for at least a month. Cora, had already explained to Bodie how things would be between them. He was a pragmatist by nature, but felt oddly let down that he couldn't see her again in the foreseeable future.

They stood together in the reception area, Cora standing on the first stair. It gave her the height to look into Bodie's cerulean eyes, practically the same colour as her own. She held him in her arms, and whispered gently in his ear. 'ní neart go cur le chéile (1) there is no strength without unity'. You and I have united Bodie, and have drawn strength from each other. We will meet again, and our bond will always be there.' She kissed him gently and made to move. Gallantly he picked up her bags and walked her to the door where a cab was waiting. Doyle looked at his partner, noting the look of utter gloom on his face at the thought of not seeing this lovely woman for who knew how long.

Mia linked arms with Doyle. 'Cora is very, very fond of Bodie,' she whispered, 'but she has to follow her Path first, before she can come back to him. Do you think he understands? '

Doyle looked at her. 'I think he understand more than you or I think he does', he answered gruffly. 'I've no idea if he will wait that long though. In our line of work . . .' he struggled to find the right words, 'things can change suddenly.'

She looked him 'They have the bond Ray. Whenever they meet again it will seem like only yesterday. Whereas you and I,' she said, her tone lightening, 'will go with life's flow. Whether or not we stay together, we will always be friends and nothing will change that. 'Go bhfuil an gcaoi a bhfuil an saol,'(2) she finished.

Her hand moved across his face, gently caressing a runaway curl. She picked up her case and moved to join her sister in the cab.

As it drew away from the kerb, both men stood there, silent, thoughtful, watching.

The drive back to London started quietly. Bodie piloted the motor through the narrow Rochester streets, looking for the turning for the motorway.

Doyle sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio. Not finding anything to his liking, he switched off the unit with a sigh.

'Do we have to go back now? We're not back on call until tonight. Let's find somewhere for lunch'.

Bodie sniffed in his elegant way. 'You ate a huge breakfast about two hours ago. You can't possibly be hungry again.' He caught sight of Doyle's pouting mouth and sighed. 'Promise me we can go somewhere decent then. I can't take motorway caff food!'

They drove on towards London. Unusually for them, there was no banter or teasing. Both partners were subdued, and so occupied with their own thoughts, they didn't even notice the silence between them. Reaching the more fashionable part of south London, Bodie turned off and found his way to a riverside pub they had used before. It was just past lunchtime, and the pub was fairly quiet. They sat themselves down and ordered drinks and food. The weather had changed, and a light drizzle was falling. They sat in the big window seat overlooking the Thames. The tide was high, and the river was busy with barges, tugboats and the occasional ocean going ship ploughing up and down the grey cold water.

'What do you make of this weekend then?' asked Bodie.

'Dunno, certainly was an odd one, Doyle replied. 'Not sure what was goin' on,but I know I feel different. Good. Balanced . . . 'his words tailed off.

Bodie looked at him 'Did you know they were pagans?'

Doyle nodded 'Yeah I did. I met Mia when you were up in Leicester with Murphy a few weeks back. She was with a group of friends in the 'Hooded Man' in Blackheath. We got talking at the bar, and she asked me to join them. They were talking about it and a lot of what they said about respectin' nature and the natural way of things, just made sense to me. I started reading up on paganism, and got interested in it.'

He sneaked a quick look at his partner expecting to see a typical Bodie grin. He was surprised to see that Bodie sitting there expectantly.

'Well, what did your books tell you then sunshine?'

Doyle smiled at his partner. 'Nothing I'd want bandied about with Murph or Jax,' he said wryly.

He went on, 'Mia, Cora and their friends live by three principles apparently. It's like a pagan creed. Firstly there's a love for and kinship with Nature. Erm,' he wrinkled his brow, the green eyes narrowing in thought, 'a positive morality, which means you are responsible for developing your own nature, and something about recognizing of the Divine, who isn't male or female .There's a lot to read, and I've only had time to snatch a few minutes here and there.'

Bodie grinned at his partner. 'You have been doing your homework Raymond! Knew your bookcase was interesting, but this is off the wall even for you. Gone skyclad yet or is it too cold for you yet?'

Doyle looked up abruptly at his partner. 'Ah, so you know what skyclad is then, do you? You know more than you're letting on!'

Bodie sighed. 'Yes I know. Me aunties were both pagan and they used to take me to the festivals. If mum hadn't have died, who knows how differently things might have turned out.'

They sat together quietly sipping their drinks. Doyle pushed an errant lettuce leaf back onto his plate. Both seemed engrossed with their own thoughts.

'Well,' said Doyle after a time, 'I think there's something to be said for it. I've seen and done things I don't want to remember. I'd begun to grow a really hard shell around myself. The cynicism . . . but that aunt of Mia's, she did something to me with that healing thing. I didn't know what to expect, but it's as if she renewed something in me. Oh gawd, I sound like new age man,' he scoffed.

Bodie furrowed his elegant brows. 'Don't knock it mate. During that procession, I felt like I was a little kid again. Like it was with Josie and Marie around. Beats a session with Ross any day of the week,' he added grimacing at the thought of the CI5 resident doctor.

'Oh hark at us,' he snorted, 'we're supposed to be highly trained intelligence officers! We sound like a pair of old hippies right now!'

Doyle shook his head laughing, his curls bouncing. 'Not you mate, he said, 'you're far too smartly dressed!'

They finished their drinks, paid the bill and ambled back to the car. The sky had cleared, but dusk was nearing. The lights from the flats and houses overlooking the Thames danced and shimmered on the water

'We'll never live this down if they found out at the office,' said Doyle. 'There'll be bloody jokes about broomsticks, sacrifices, you name it.'

'Guess we'll just have to keep it quiet then won't we mate,' replied Bodie. 'Wouldn't want them to find out we have our thoughtful side,' he added. 'Not good for my image as a romantic man about town'

Doyle nodded, his curls rippling in the breeze. 'Definitely something we should keep to ourselves,' he agreed.

'I reckon you met your match with Mia,' said Bodie, changing tack. 'A woman who's as bossy as you – you'll go far together!'

Doyle made to punch his partner.

'Me! Bossy! Doyle looked indignantly at his burly partner. 'I am not bossy!' Maybe quietly forceful,' he chuckled. 'Anyway, I don't think Mia and I are in it for the long term. She's wonderful, but so headstrong . . '

Bodie guffawed at this comment. 'So like you!' he spluttered.

Doyle managed to land his punch. 'Hmm. Probably for the best. I'd 'ave a hard job obeying three principles in this job, no matter how hard I try. But I will keep on reading up on it . . . ' his voice trailed off.

They reached the car and climbed inside. Bodie started the vehicle up and slowly pulled out into the London bound traffic.

'You mind dropping me at my place,' asked Doyle. 'I'll get the tube over to work tomorrow. I left the car at the office for the weekend, and my bike's off the road, again!'

'Nah. I'll pick you up as well,' replied Bodie. 'Bout time you made a decision about that bike though. It must be costin' you a bomb in repairs'.

The traffic was stop start all the way into town, and it took a further hour before they pulled up outside Doyle's mews flat in Camden. The weekend was winding down, and there weren't many people around.

'Comin' in for a night cap,' asked Doyle. 'You've been bloody quiet all night.'

Bodie looked at his partner.

'I'm tired,' he answered. 'I went for a drink with you and ended up thinking far too much.' His mobile lips twisted into a grin. 'And I think I fell in love. Not sure, but it's a long time since I felt like this.'

Doyle recalled how lost Bodie had looked when Cora left earlier that day.

'She'll be back one day mate,' he said. 'Anyway, in our line of work, it doesn't always do to get too committed. Did you make any plans then,' he asked.

'Not really,' replied the younger man. He closed the car door and slowly pulled away.

Doyle watched as his partner turned round the corner. He bent down to pick up his neighbor's cat, a small tabby named Stan.

'They left you out again Stan? You can stay with me tonight then.'

He walked through the gate, stroking the cat softly. 'Poor Bodie. Not seen him like this for ages.'

The little cat mewed in assent. Doyle continued, 'He'll be OK Stan. He's a big softie underneath.'

The cat pushed his little head against Doyle's hand, and settled in his arms.

'uair amháin aontaithe i ngrá. . . (3) muttered Doyle. Stan purred in agreement as civil servant and cat entered the flat.

The End

there is no strength without unity

that's how life is

once united in love

.


End file.
